Weak As A Human
by colorful-titanpeanut
Summary: Bill Cipher wants to learn how to be human so creates a durable body for himself. He can use his magic but what if he feels human emotions that he has never felt before? Fear, love, or kindness? What if all of them? Dipper Pines, known to be an enemy of Bill, saves him from gang members but what will he get in return? ( Dipper x Bill )
1. Chapter 1: Saved

**This is a story I posted on Wattpad and so I might as well share it on here too right? If you have a wattpad, add me on normaldoesnotexist33 please~ Well, he's my story, hope you like it! **

**Bill POV: **

_Why in the land of the Dreamscape am I stuck with these humans? There is something that keeps me from moving.. When they curse at me I tremble and shrink away. It's pathetic. What is this feeling? I hate it. I feel weak and exposed. Is it... Fear? I am feared but never in fear. Maybe it's the affects of becoming basically human... _

Bill's human body was trembling as he tried tugging at the knots of the ropes that were binding his wrists. He could always just use his magic but he felt too weak to do anything else but tug at the ropes. His body was stronger than any human but the ropes seemed to keep him in place. "What the hell are you doing?" A loud voice asked.

He turned his head to see a thug cracking his knuckles. "Since you won't stay still, I'll have to teach you how to stay still." The other men seemed to know what he was going to do and all got up and walked out of the dirty room. Bill let out a muffled yelp as he was picked up and tossed on a bed. The thug untied his feet and spread his legs, making him close them tightly.

"Tch. You damn brat, don't fight it or I'll hurt you." The man took out a knife and got between Bill's legs, rubbing his crotch against his. This feeling was new to him but also disgusted him so he squirmed and tried hitting him with his bound hands. "Stop it dammit!" He man cut him deep in the arm which made him mad and he spit out the cloth that was stuck in his mouth and yelled as loud as he could. "Someone help me get this stupid idiot off me!"

That earned him a punch in the face and his bound hands were tied to the bed. "I said shut it!" Bill groaned and tugged on the rope. The man began unbuttoning his suit and gave Bill a sloppy kiss. To the tied dream demon, it was the most disgusting thing someone could do to him. He bit the man's lip so hard it drew blood and caused the man to pull back and scream.

Bill laughed and kicked him off the bed and saw a familiar face at the door. "Pine Tree! Good to see you!" Realization showed on the familiar face and they hesitated before getting a chair and slamming it on to the man's back, making him groan and pass out. "It's Dipper!" The now older boy walked to him and picked up the knife that had a bit of blood on it and cut him free.

"How are you even human?! Bill how did you even get here? Why are you hurt? Couldn't you use your magic?" Bill sat up and snapped his fingers, making Dippers mouth shut. "Listen, I don't know why I couldn't use my powers but I can use them now, got it? I wanted to try the human world but these humans ruined it so far." Bill had a scowl on his face and snapped his fingers again so the other could talk.

"Well, let's get out of here, I don't think that guy was alone.. To the Shack!" Bill grinned and clapped his hands, using his magic to teleport them to the Mystery Shack. The dream demon looked around in the shack as they were teleported. "Not much has changed here since the last time, I see." Dipper just glared at him and crossed his arms. "Why do you look human?"

Bill floated over to him and got dangerously close, a wild grin on his face."I wanted to see how it was in the human world so I made a durable body for me and researched so I can know what I have to do to be a human. I have everything down except for the emotion thing.. That's something that confused me more than why humans even exist."

The boy thought and thought, pacing around. The dream demon sighed as he was bored and floated around more, swinging his cane around. "Pine Tree, what are you doing? Its boring. More boring than being stuck in the mindscape with no company." He was only shushed and his eyebrows raised as he got on his human legs and walked to Dipper and grabbed his chin. "Don't 'sh' me, Pine Tree. How about we make a _deal?"_

His voice was dangerously low as he said this. He could tell it made the boy scared, feeling and pulse. That made him grin wider, loving when he made Dipper nervous and scared. Dipper squirmed and pushed him away. "No way man! I'm never making a deal with you ever again!" This amused him and he grabbed the shorter male by his collar and pulled him to himself. "Of course you will! Give yourself to me and Stanford Pines and your sister won't die!"

He felt him tremble and looked down at his scared looking eyes. "Y-You wouldn't dare!" Bill laughed loudly and obnoxiously before looking at him with smiling sickly sweet but his eyes held the word murder. "Are you sure about that, _DipperPines..?"_ His name escaped his mouth low and threatening. Dipper gulped before shaking his head, this time giving in, not wanting to see him angry.

Bill then grinned and let go of him, standing up straight once again and held out his hand, blue flames surrounding it. "Do we have a deal?" He watched, keeping an insane laugh in as Dipper reached out and took his hand, shutting his eyes tightly. "Good boy! Now all you have to do is follow my orders! Fail to complete these orders and you die!" Dread spread on the boys face and he finally let out the laugh.

"I might want to tell your sister who is about to burst into this room in three.. Two... One." Right as he said one, Mabel burst into the room smiling brightly. "Dippin sauce! You got to check this out! I fou-" Her words were cut short as she looked at Bill. "Hello, _ShootingStar.."_


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

**Mabel POV: **

Mabel burst into the room smiling brightly. "Dippin' sauce! You got to check this out! I fou-" Her words were cut short as she saw a 'Teenager' with a yellow suit. Damn. That's fine.. The girl's thoughts were quickly vanished as she saw a wild grin on his face. "Hello, Shooting Star..." Her eyes widened and she pointed. "ITS THE TRIANGLE GUY! BILL!"

The human Bill ran a hand through his blonde hair and smirked. "Glad you noticed! Well I'll be taking Dipper with me now since he gave his soul and body to me!" Mabel gasped and looked at an ashamed Dipper. "Dipper! How could you?!" She didn't give him and time to answer and smacked him and then walked to the dream demon and pulled on his ear. "What'd you make him do this time?!"

Bill actually found that it hurt. In a bad way so didn't laugh and swatted her hand away. "Oh I just threatened to kill you and Stanford Pines if he didn't give himself to me." He smiled sweetly which earned him a slap. "You're not taking him away! You asshole!" That was the very first moment Mabel said a 'Bad word' and it surprised even Bill.

She was furious! Bill kept messing with them and it wasn't cool. "Woah there Shooting Star! I didn't know you had it in ya!" The girl squinted at him and said very calmly. "He's. Staying. Here." The dream demon looked as if he was in thought then snapped his fingers. "How about I pretend to be a normal human without any powers and work for Stan BUT Dipper still has to follow my orders as stated in the deal."

Dipper facepalmed but Mabel thought hard. _This is Bill we're thinking about here... If he's giving an offer then we should take it at least but I don't know what he'll do to Dipper..._ "Oh, nothing bad!" Bill grinned and Mabel shushed him. "Stop reading my mind and let me think!" Bill held up his hands and whistled as he walked in circles, waiting for her response. After thinking about the pros and cons she finally made up her mind. "Fine! But don't kill Dipper! And let's shake on it!" The dream demon grinned and walked to her, holding his hand out that was surrounded in blue flames.

"Mabel, don't!" It was too late and she shook his hand and Bill grinned. "A deal's a deal. This time, I won't do anythig to break it~" The dream demon grinned even wider as Mabel squinted at him. "Go now so Dipper and I could talk!" Bill shrugged and snapped his fingers, dissapearing in an instant.

"Dipper, freaking, Pines! What the heck did you do?!" Mabel put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "He told me he would kill you both if I didn't shake his hand! This is what I get for saving a damn demon!" Mabel froze. "Wait, wait- you mean you saved Bill? What the hey-hey!" Dipper only groaned and fell first first on the bed. She threw a book at him and crossed her arms. "Now, Bill owns you. He's not going to do anything bad to you on my watch got it? And-"

**~Meanwhile her long lecture~**

**Bill POV: **

_'Oh this'll be fun...'_ Bill thought as he snapped his fingers and transported to the front door of the Mystery Shack. He put on a fake innocent smile and twirled his cane around which was becoming a habit. The human looking dream demon knocked on the door and waited only to hear, "I didn't do it! Get off my property!" He snickered under his breath and made his voice sound normal and have less echo to it. "Ah, I'm sure you didn't but I'm not here for that."

Footsteps were heard as Bill waited, his top hat staying still by only his hand since it was so windy. The door opened and revealed Stanford Pines, other known as Grunkle Stan. "What do you want?" Bill smiled and held out his back gloved hand. "My name is William D. Cipher! I was wondering if you had a job opening for here at the Shack?" Stan took it, shaking it and smiled too, thinking of how much money he could get from him. "Yeah, I got a couple of things you could do, come in." The dream demon grinned and stepped in once Stan moved out the way.

"Oh, nice place." He had learned a lot from how humans talk by studying them and seemed normal as ever. It wasn't much fun but a bit amusing to see the one who tricked people being tricked. "Yes, it is! There are a lot of lazy workers so I'm sure you can take their place if they are not here or are just being teenagers. But Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Lightening thundered at his creepy voice and Bill raised his eyebrows. That was a coincidence he would never forget.

"Thank you! Also, may I stay here? I currently have nowhere else to go-" He was cut off. "Oh, of course! You can share a room with my two nephews! Dipper and Mabel." Bill made an unsure face. "Are you sure a girl would mind sharing a room with me?" Stan thought about it and grinned. "I'll just move her to another room. Dipper needs some friends and some mature ones at that!" The dream demon smirked internally and bowed slightly. "Arigato."

"What's that mean?" Bill stood up straight smiling. "It means thank you in Japanese." He got a nod in response and was lead upstairs to the twins room. Stan barged in only to see Mabel wacking Dipper with a newspaper rolled up. "Ha! Children fighting!" Grunkle Stan took out his camera and started recording. "We're not kids! We're sixteen!" Dipper yelled while trying to avoid getting hit in the face. "Same difference!" Bill plucked Mabel off of Dipper ad smiled at her that was innocent but the look in his eyes told her to quit her shit.

She frowned and crossed her arms as she was set down. "My name is William Cipher! Who might you be?" Mabel remembered to play along and smiled cheerily. "Hi! My names Mabel, I make sweaters and love sparkly stuff! Do you want to be my boyfriend?" That last part just slipped. He was hot... "Mabel!" Dipper frowned at her and stood in front of her. "Sorry about her. I'm Dipper. Dipper Pines." He held out his hand smiling slightly. Bill took it and shook it, squeezing his hand gently, chuckling and flashing him a grin. "Don't worry about it. Also, nice to meet you both."

Stan had stopped recording and looked at Mabel. "Hey, Mabes. Is it alright if William and Dipper share this room and I'll get you a new one? Great!" He didn't wait for her answer and turned and walked away laughing. 'William' smirked and let go of Dippers hand and pulled the teen closer, putting his right hand on the side of his head and did the same with his left and traced Dipper's lips and held his mouth open. "Ah.." The shorter male trembled and clutched onto Bill's suit as he looked up at him, over the years he only grew about three inches and was short to the dream demons human form.. Oh how Bill loved it when he trembled.

Mabel watched, ready to pull Bill away from Dipper but something stopped her. The sight before her.. looked like... BOYS LOVE. She felt her face heat up and some blood drip from her nose. She couldn't possibly ship this. No way.. But Bill would definitely top. Oh God someone stop me... She silently begged in her mind. "You're mine, Pine Tree. If anyone so called touches a hair on your body... They. Will. Pay." His voice was dark and possessive causing Dipper to whimper and his grip on Bill's suit tighten as he heard this declaration.

The dream demon grinned, moving to hold Dipper against the wall, putting a leg in between his thighs and whispered in his ear but loud enough for Mabel to hear also. "I can only touch you.. I am the only one who can handle you like this. You're my prey. I'll eat you all up~" His words and actions set the sixteen year olds face on fire and also Mabel's. "KYAAAAAAA!" Blood spurt out of the girl's nose and she fell back.

When Dipper tried to get out of his grasp to help Mabel, Bill only held him tighter and leaned in close to his face, keeping his thumb in his mouth to pry open the boy's mouth. Of course the dream demon had thought about doing things to Dipper, as in marking him and making him his own by the thing called, 'sex' but he was clueless that the situation looked unbelievably wrong. "Do you understand, pet?" Dipper's body trembled more and he nodded. "What was that? I can't hear you."

Bill took his thumb out of Dipper's mouth but to only trace his lips. "Y-Yes..." The younger male said shakily. "That's yes master to you." His knee rubbed against Dipper's crotch hard, not only making him shiver but to let out a squeak in surprise. "Y-Yes master!" This time, it was Bill's turn to feel shivers go up his spine. The way Dipper cried that out made him realize how the situation looked and loved it greatly. "Good boy."

He reluctantly pulled away from Dipper who was panting slightly and was red to the face. Bill looked at Mabel who sat up and held a tissue to her nose. "I don't ship it... I don't ship it.. I. Don't ship. It." She muttered but all of her denial slipped away as Bill blew Dipper a kiss and winked. "Catch you later, Pine Tree~" With that, Bill walked past the bloody nosed Mabel grinning, fixing his suit. "Fuck it!" She exclaimed causing Dipper's eyes to widen as his sister who indeed said fuck for the first time. "I SHIP IT." His face turned crimson and he facepalmed. What exactly were they doing with their lives anymore?


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Show

**Dipper POV:**

_I can't believe this is happening... This whole thing was a huge mistake..._ Dipper thought as he sat behind the cashier sighing. The first night was terrible. Bill was up all night, not taking care of his human form. He was a dream demon and had knowledge of all kinds but when it came to the health of his 'human' self, he was the stupidest being alive.

He was able to redesign the cashier desk within the years and made it to where you can actually put your feet in the free space that he made. It was round and made sure no one but an employee could have access to. The customers were about to come in with Stan telling his made up stories.

Dipper yawned and leaned against the desk, sitting in the stool that made him seem a bit taller. Bill suddenly came up from behind him and whispered in his ear. "Hey there, Pine Tree~" He squeaked and looked at him. "B-Bill! Get out of here, the customers are coming!" The dream demon smirked and crawled under the desk, getting in between Dipper's legs. The teens face flushed and he tensed as he glanced down at Bill who was on his knees and was rubbing the inside of his thighs.

Just as he was about to tell Bill to stop, the customers came in with Stan talking about missing hands. Dipper looked up and smiled at the visitors, making his blush fade as a guy came up to the register. "Uh, do you know where I can find a hat?" He nodded while smiling kindly. "They are near the door." The teenager with attracting sea-green eyes nodded, smiling back.

Bill was getting tired of being ignored and brushed the other's crotch with his fingers, earning a small squeak and a blush. Dipper tried closing his legs but they were spread more and he bit his lip as he felt something against his inner thigh which he guessed were the dream demons lips. The sea-green eyed teen came back to the cashier to buy a hat that was brown like his hair and smiled once again. "I'd like to buy this please."

Dipper nodded and kicked Bill lightly and looked at the tag and took his money to put it in the register and got his change and receipt. "Thanks for buying at the Mystery Shack!" The teen looked surprised but laughed slightly and leaned against the counter. "No problem! My name's Eren! What about you?" He was about to answer but felt something warm and wet lick his crotch making him almost moan but he bit the inside of his cheek hard before answering.

"M-My names Dipper." He struggled to get out and smiled as best as he could at Eren. Eren leaned a bit closer, making Dipper forget about Bill for a second as he got a bit lost in his eyes. Kind is what they were. And beautiful. "You know Dipper, I'm free today. Maybe after your shift we can go out somewhere?" His hand slid to Dipper's arm which he didn't mind since he was so lost in his eyes.

All of a sudden, Bill came up from behind Eren and tapped his shoulder. Eren turned and looked at Dipper then him. "Oh, did you want to buy something?" Bill smiled kindly but his eye told Eren that he was angry and it was deadly. "No, but I couldn't help but notice your conversation with Pine Tree here. I'm sorry but he's busy later with me." The dream demon leaned in and whispered. "I would stay away if I were you. Things can get ugly very easily." He grinned evilly making the teen back up and quickly walk out of the Mystery Shack.

Dipper's eye twitched and he glared at Bill. "That's it! You and I are going to have a talk!" He stood up and walked around the cashier and pulled Bill by his ear to the attic but not before putting the Mystery Shack as closed and pulled Bill with him, ignoring his whines. He pushed Bill in and closed the door, locking it. "You have to stop doing things like this!"

"What? Protecting what's mine?" The dream demon crossed his arms, frowning. "I'm not yours!" Dipper protested but instantly regretted it as Bill's face went dark and he grabbed the teens wrists and forced him to sit down on the bed. "Can that weak human make him yours as easily as me? Can he? Can he possess every single inch of you? Can he?!" Dipper's eyes widened as he heard these words full of anger and jealousy.

"N-No! H-He can't!" He was scared but a bit happy at the same time. Bill wasn't going to let anyone else take him but wasn't it all because of the contract? Wait, why should he care? He was just a toy.. wasn't he? Suddenly, Bill disappeared then reappeared in his true form, going into Dipper's body, making him gasp. "B-Bill..." Dipper whimpered as the dream demon possessed his body but didn't take him out of his own body.

He felt his hand move down his body. "What... What are you making me do?!" He tried to will himself to stop but Bill's mind control was much stronger. "Just relax and enjoy the show~" The boys eyes widened as he was forced to look at his own hand unbutton his shorts and slide them off ever so slowly.

In his mind, Bill's words echoed. "You're mine. This is your punishment for letting that other human touch you so casually." Dippers body was laid down and his legs were spread, his head supported by a pillow as he was forced to watch. His hand rubbed his crotch slowly and he groaned, wanting to close his eyes but remembered he was being forced to do this and watched a bit frantically.

His hand teased himself a bit before slipping off his boxers, letting the cold air hit his now erect member. "B-Bill p-please stop.." He received no answer as he began to pump himself, biting his lip so he wouldn't make many noises but that became extremely hard as his speed went faster and he pleasure became more intense.

"How does it feel, Dipper?" Bill's voice was seductive and filled with lust, showing that he enjoyed every bit of it. "I-I hate it..!" Dipper gave a loud moan as his member was tugged and he watched how his member twitched at the dream demons words and his pumping. "Let's take this a step further." He used his pre-cum to slick up his fingers and pressed a finger to his own entrance.

His eyes widened then became heavy lidded as his a slick finger entered his tight entrance. "A-Ah! N-No.. Stop..." Dippers eyes fell closed as he felt the pleasure spread through his body. He rolled onto his stomach, taking his finger out before getting on his knees and sliding his hand behind his back, to his entrance, slipping the finger back into himself, making him moan softly.

"Gh.." His eyes closed tightly as another finger went into his entrance and stretched himself slowly before thrusting his fingers into himself deeply as he stroked his own member fast. "Wah! B-Bill!" The dream demon seemed to like the way his name was being called out and made him thrust his fingers deeper and faster. Dipper was so close to his release when Bill went out of his body but Dipper didn't seem to notice as he kept going which surprised Bill.

He wanted this pleasure and Bill wanted him to suffer but couldn't bring himself to stop the teen as he saw the sight before him. Dipper was just leaning on his head, on his knees, fucking himself with his fingers while pumping himself. He made himself go into his human form and watched, licking his lips, already excited from looking and making Dipper do these kinds of things.

Dipper couldn't help it and went as fast as he could, too engulfed by the pleasure to notice that he was now the once pleasuring himself for real and moaned loudly, pratically begging. "Bill~ F-Fuck me!~" The dream demons eye widened as he looked at him surprised but god did that turn him on. Reading Dipper's mind, he could tell what fantasies the boy was having. Finally, the teen let out a silent scream and came, having never experienced such pleasure before.

"That was quite the show, Pine Tree. You're pretty loud~" Bill smirked. Dipper pulled his fingers out of himself, instantly sitting up to see Bill leaning on his cane, his top hat tilted slightly. "Wh-What?!" He realized that he kept going and his face burned. He quickly covered himself with the part of the blanket that wasn't dirty with his cum, embarrassed greatly, wanting to hide forever.

"You can cover yourself but you can't hide~" Dipper peaked to see Bill tossing his cane aside and taking off his top hat. "Its time for me to claim you~" He squeaked and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. "N-No! Y-You're n-not going to t-touch me!" The dram demon chuckled and began to take off his trailcoat as he walked towards him. "I am going to touch you, and you're going to love it~"


	4. Chapter 4: Intoxicating

"Its time for me to claim you~" Bill said, grinning."N-No! Y-You're n-not going to t-touch me!" The dream demon chuckled and began to take off his tailcoat as he walked towards him. "I am going to touch you, and you're going to love it~" He saw the boy shiver and his grip tighten on the blankets. This is what he'd been waiting for. He needed to take Dipper so everyone knew he was his.

Bill walked to him, pulling off the blankets as he dropped his tailcoat with his other hand. This human was his and only his. Dipper yelped and tried to cover his lower half. Bill hummed in amusement at his actions and roughly took off the rest of the teens clothes. He could hear the others uneven breathing and quickening heart.

He got in between his legs, spreading them and covered the teens body with his own. Suddenly the door was kicked open and a furious Mabel stomped in. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YO-..." She froze and saw Bill on top of Dipper who was very much indeed naked. She blushed and quickly pulled Bill off of her twin and covered him up.

"What do you think you're doing?! We made a deal!" Mabel cried, although she did ship it, Dipper was trembling. Bill growled in annoyance. "I said I wouldn't hurt him. I'm merely pleasuring him and claiming him mine." He stated simply but Mabel held Dipper closer. "You're hurting him mentally! You can't hurt him in any way, got that?!"

The dream demon was taken back by this. He was surprised by two things. One, he had forgotten that humans were affected mentally easily. Two, she was so protective over her brother... but in a.. loving way. He refused to show any emotion of love and snapped his fingers, his tail coat and top hat instantly back on him. "Shooting Star.. you've made me realize how fragile humans are... it's pathetic."

His tone turned cold as ice and Dipper's eyes widened, all hopes gone of Bill actually caring gone. He walked out of the room, not looking back as he walked all the way into the woods, keeping his intelligent brain blank. He didn't want to care. He didn't want to love. He was suddenly attached to this kid and couldn't stay away. What was wrong with him?

Bill clenched his teeth, closing his uncovered eye before yelling out furiously. What was he supposed to do? If he kept this up, he'd begin to care about the human. But.. if he was making such a fuss about it... Didn't he already care? His eye opened again and he covered his mouth with his gloved hand. Was he seriously scared of an emotion such as love? Did he honestly feel scared? 'I shouldn't feel these things, I'm a demon..' He put his hand on the tree next to him, setting it on fire with his blue flames. He wasn't prepared for this at all.

Dipper POV:

Dipper sighed as Mabel kept asking all sorts of things and why his sheets where dirty. He felt too embarrassed to answer all of her questions but also saddened at Bill's cold tone. He was fragile and the dream demon thought it was pathetic. He didn't know why his opinion mattered so much but it just did.

"Mabel, I'm fine. He was.. About to take... My 'innocence'..." The girls eyes widened and she tried not to get excited by it, knowing her brother probably didn't want to hear her fangirl over her new two guys that she shipped. "...Did you want it?" It slipped.

His face was on fire and he shoved a pillow in her face. "Of course I didn't want it!" She huffed and pulled the pillow away from her face and looked at his face, reading the opposite of what he just said. "You... You're lying! Oh my gosh you're lying! But you're under age! Wait- that makes it all the better!" Dipper covered his face. "Mabel I swear to God if you don't shut up.."

This was embarrassing. He imagined Bill taking his innocence and couldn't help but love it. What was wrong with him? Why did he want such a thing from Bill? A dream demon. Unconsciously, he began to o fall for him. For his stupid annoying laugh and his stupid voice and his stupidly attractive face and his stupid ass actions. He was getting frustrated and it didn't help that there were hearts in Mabel's eyes.

He groaned and facepalmed. "Just leave me alone.. Do you know how wrong this is? I'm falling for a god damn dream demon! Bill! The one who tried to kill us!" Mabel was silent for second before patting his back. "Even though it is so wrong... Don't you think it feels right in a sense? I mean.. I can tell you're falling for Bill but I don't know about triangle guy over there... Just be careful."

Her warning made sense. Bill's tone was so cold it sent shivers down his spine. Dipper nodded sighing and looked at her, smiling a bit. "Thanks Mabes.." She grinned and stood up. "Match making Mabel to the rescue!" At that he threw another pillow at her, his eyebrow twitching. "Usendayo!" He was recently learning Japanese and taught Mabel some but he knew curse words and said, 'Fuck off!'

She snorted and threw it back. "Shut up naked person and get your clothes on!" The teen grumbled and grabbed his clothes, putting them on as Mabel turned away. Dipper but on his hat that fell and yawned. "I'm tired.." His twin smiled. "You should sleep, I'll take over for you."

He nodded, exhausted and plopped onto the other bed, thinking about cleaning the other sheets when he woke up. His buried his face into his pillow and inhaled only to be overwhelmed by Bill's scent. He forgot this was where the other slept and closed his eyes, hugging the pillow. He bit his lip, trying not to think about him and fell asleep slowly.

When Dipper woke, it was cold even though he had a blanket around him. He didn't have a dream but his hugged the pillow, burying his face in it and was overwhelmed with Bill's scent once again. He kept his eyes closed and felt a hand caress his hair.

"You're a human that forever will be etched into my memory. You've made me feel many emotions I never wished to feel. Your whole being is like a drug. So addicting.. Even your scent... Is so very intoxicating..." He knew Bill was the one saying this and should be asleep but couldn't help but blush, wanting to hear these words.

The dream demon leaned down and inhaled the teens scent, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Dipper... You need to stop being so god damn cute..." Dipper felt Bill pull away and heard his footsteps fade as he walked away. His face was a dark crimson and he opened his eyes once certain Bill left.

The brunette felt as if his heart was about to burst. Those words made him feel so happy and wanted to tell the other how he felt but would wait till he absolutely knew the dream demon felt the same way for him. When did he fall so hard for him?

He knew it was somewhere around noon and closed his eyes again. He would figure this all out later but for now... He just wanted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Story Of The Past With a Kiss

**Dipper POV:**

Dipper didn't wake till the next morning, physically and emotionally tired. He'd have to see Bill again. And face his pervertedness.. The teen yawned as he sat up and stretched. He heard voices across the hall and to the bathroom.

Deciding to snoop, he got up and cracked open his door. "Then when you're finished, rinse your mouth with water!" He heard his sisters voice. She must be talking to Bill. "Why can't Dipper wake up? He has things to do and he's mine." Bill's mouth was full of bubbles and was talking with his mouth full of the minty toothpaste.

"U-Uhm... Yours..? As in... yours, yours?" Mabel asked. The dream demon spit out into the sink and grabbed the glass of water to rinse his mouth but swallowed. "Mine as in he's contracted to me." He said this calmly but there was slight hesitation so Mabel wasn't buying it but only gasped.

"Bill! No swallowing the toothpaste!" He just laughed and grinned, his now white teeth shining brightly. "I'll be back, I want to make sure Stan is cooking us breakfast!" She ran out of the bathroom and downstairs. "Breakfast? Do you break something fast or..." Dipper held back a laugh as Bill talked to himself in confusion.

He was about to walk out of his room when he saw Bill looking at his reflection. A look of surprise came onto Dipper's face as Bill had an expression he had never seen before. Bill had his suit still on and he removed his gloves. His long fingers with his sharp nails pushed his hair out of his face. "I was so naive back then... Following God's orders mindlessly. I was such a child."

The teens eyes widened. Bill used to... Follow God's orders? But demons couldn't associate with God, right? So then... Once... This insane dream demon was... a... Angel. He let this sink in before hesitantly stepping out of his room. The serious look on Bill's face faded as he noticed the boy.

"Ah, Pine Tree! Glad you're awake! Did you have lovely nightmares?~" His grin was big and goofy. "Bill... you were an angel once... right?" The question seemed to shock the dream demon and he looked down at his hands before putting his gloves back on. "Yes, what of it?" So he was right. "I don't like talking about when I was... an angel."

He was embarrassed by it? "Well how did you become a dream demon?" Bill was hesitant to answer and this only made Dipper's curiosity to grow. "Well... In my human years, I was... innocent as you could say. Never lifted a finger to harm anyone. Some kid's decided to start hitting me and shoving me. I was at the edge of a lake and I didn't know how to swim. I fell in, drowned and was sent to heaven. Do you know why I became an angel?"

Dipper shook his head, his eyes slightly wide at this new information. "Because I didn't want revenge. I was innocent and somewhat relieved to be nonliving. I became an angel and did things God told me. One day I was sent to guard a child from a demon, it was my first time doing something such as protecting a child."

Bill leaned against the sink. As he told this story, his voice had less echo and wasn't as high pitched. "I did a very good job until the demon, Mephistopheles, offered me a deal. He would not harm the child if I would become his. As in, have control of me and contract me. For the kid, I did it. But there was a catch. He turned me into a demon but a special type of demon. He based it on what my last words as an angel were. 'In your dreams.'..."

"And so you become a dream demon..." The brunette looked at Bill with wide eyes. "Exactly. At first, I was broken. But being a demon let me see another perspective in the Mindscape I was forever stuck in. As long as I have this body, I won't be concealed of my power outside of dreams. I'm bonded with this body so if I abandon it, I abandon a part of myself.." There was a moment of silence before the dream demon grinned once again and stood up tall.

"But the past is the past of course! Don't tell a soul or I'll break your knees!~" Dipper was taken back at the threat but nodded and walked to the other, taking his hands and pulling his gloves off to see his sharp nails. "I've never seen your hands before.. How are your nails even this sharp?" Bill laughed, his tone returning back to it's normal state.

"They just came like that." He chuckled lightly and studied the teens curious face. Dipper was too busy looking at his hand to notice. It was close to his face. Bill suddenly had the urge to touch him and moved his hand to the other's face, making Dipper look at him with a questionable gaze. He held his chin, his thumb rubbing it lightly and he licked his lips, leaning down.

The brunettes eyes widened. Was Bill going to... kiss him? He felt his face heat up and let the dream demon tilt his head up, feeling an arm snake around his waist. Bill leaned down until his lips met Dipper's. He pressed closer to the tall male, shuddering as he kissed back. His hands slid to Bill's chest, clutching onto him as the kiss was slow.

The dream demon's tongue licked the teens bottom lip and he gasped, his blush growing. Bill took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Dipper's mouth, exporing his mouth curiously and wantingly. He couldn't help but moan softly, as he was tasting the mixture of his sweet natural taste and the mintiness of his mouth, he didn't think to pull away as his mouth was invaded by the pink wet muscle. The taller male's hand slid up and down his back before going down to his rear, squeezing it gently, causing Dipper to jump slightly and squeak.

Suddenly Mabel skipped to the restroom door and was looking at her sweater. "Hey Bill how does my sweater look?" She looked up as the too male's whiped their heads in her direction, having been caught. Her eyebrows raised and her cheeks became a bright red but not as worse as Dipper's. "O-Oh! Did I interrupt something?.." The brunette then noticed that he had kissed back and quickly said, "No!" At the same time, Bill said, "Yes."

Dipper didn't dare look at Bill who's eye was narrowing slightly at Dipper. Mabel cleared her throat, putting her hands behind her back. "Well uhm... Bill you might want to watch where you put your hands..." She turned and skipped down to the kitchen again. The teens face heated up more as he realized the dream demons hand was still on his ass. He quickly pulled away and gently pushed Bill out of his way to get to the sink.

He looked in the mirror and Bill was staring at him, he looked down and got his toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it and started to brush his teeth, trying to fix his hair but Bill came up from behind him and hugged him. He tensed but relaxed after a second, continuing to brush his teeth and fix his hair at the same time. Once he rinsed his mouth, he reached over and dried his hands and mouth.

Bill leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I can imagine you looking into the mirror while I violate you. Such a cute expression you'll have." Dipper's face became a bright red as he looked into the mirror and saw Bill smirking. "Y-You're too horny!" He tried to get out of the hug, squirming and pushing him as best as he could. "No, I'm just sexually motivated." Bill grinned as he said this, beginning to kiss down Dipper's neck. The boy shivered and pushed him back, quickly exiting the bathroom. "That's the same thing!"

"No it isn't!" Bill objected as he followed the brunette. "It is!" They went back and forth until they were at the kitchen with Stan who made pancakes (That probably had his hair in them). Mabel was eating and motioned them over. They went and sat at the tabel where Mabel explained what breakfast meant (on her terms) and offered her famous Mabel Juice. Over the years, it still hadn't changed with the dinosaurs and sparkles in it.

**Bill POV:**

Stan eyed Bill who only smiled kindly to him that caused his face to stop inspecting him and grinned back, giving him pancakes."So, William, where do you come from?" Stanford asked him curiously. "Berlin, Germany. I was an orphan at five years old." Bill of course was telling the truth but that was about his old life. "Oh? So you were raised in an orphanage?" The dream demon nodded, his smile fading slightly.

"Sorry for being so rude.. But how old are you?" Mabel asked, wondering what exactly he would answer with while Dipper was sweating nervously. "I'm seventeen." Bill answered casually while taking a bite of his pancake. Grunkle Stan gave her a look that said, 'No.' The girl only pouted and drank her Mabel Juice.

Dipper studied Bill's face, he sounded hyper yet he could tell he was tired. "Oh, right! You guy's can take a break from work today, they're coming to 'inspect' my wonderful house!" Everyone's eyebrows rose at his words and he the pancake slid off the pan he was holding up and landed on his face.

Mabel laughed before helping Stan clean up his face while Dipper kept laughing. Bill only observed how happy they all looked. He wanted to make Dipper laugh like that.. Wait. What? He was damn tempted to shove his face into his pancake. He shouldn't be thinking about that! Not at all! He growled internally and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Not necessarily away.

"Alright kid's, go run around or something." Mabel giggled and Dipper nodded. The boy pulled Bill out of his seat and grinned. "Come on, Will!" His eyes widened. 'Come on, Will!' Those words echoed in his mind and memories came into his intelligent mind.

"Come on, Will! Let's go play!'"Will was pulled out of his seat and he giggled, letting himself be pulled. He looked at his best friend who was running, pulling him along. His friend stopped and turned to him grinning. He was also an orphan and was black haired with light brown eyes that could light up anyone's mood.

"I started to make this tree house! Wanna help? I've always wanted to hang out in a tree house with you!" The blonde's eyes widened and he grinned along with him, his braces showing clearly at the wide grin. "Sure!" Will adjusted his round glasses and nodded. "Let's get started then!"

"Will?" Dipper was looking up at him curiously. Oh. Right. "Hm? Oh, yes. What shall we do?" Mabel grinned widely and pulled both of them along. "To the fancy stores!" Fancy stores? He was suddenly well aware that Mabel wpuld make him try on a lot of things. Although what he didn't know was that his human body wouldn't be able to take her craziness


	6. Chapter 6: Treasure

The dream demon fell face first into the bed he was currently supposed to be sleeping on. 'Holy Mindscape, Shooting Star really is a shooting star...' Bill thought as he groaned. Mabel had dragged Dipper and Bill to many stores, forcing them to put on ridiculous clothes that soon became rather fashionable.

"Get used to it, it happens a lot." Dipper said as he walked in with a ton of bags filled with clothes they bought. Bill said nothing and just rolled onto his back, closing his uncovered eye and almost instantly fell asleep. Dipper was surprised by this and smiled a bit, covering him with a blanket then put everything away.

**One week later:**

**Dipper POV: **

"Bill put the radio lower! I'm trying to relax for once!" Dipper yelled as he walked into the room and turned the volume down. Bill huffed and crossed his arms. "You're no fun, Pine Tree." He plopped onto the couch and crossed his legs.

The teen only rolled his eyes and looked at the dream demon who was dressed in black skinny jeans and a yellow long sleeve turtleneck with yellow converse. His hair was to the side and made him almost look punk but not quite. "Your face is no fun."

Bill chose to ignore that and heard a certain song start playing on the radio and immediately put it louder. Dipper groaned as he heard what it was. All week the same song kept coming on. Treasure by Bruno Mars. Mabel came bursting in. "YES."

_Baby squirrel, you's a sexy motherfucker.._

Much to Dipper's surprise, Bill began to sing, as well as Mabel, jumping up from the couch and grinning widely. "Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby~" And wow- Bill's voice could be somewhat annoying but when he sang... It was the hottest thing Dipper had ever heard in his entire life.

Bill smirked when noticing the boy's face heat up and he walked to him, dancing a little to the beat. "I gotta tell you a little something about yourself~" The dream demon took his hands and swung them around before pulling him closer to himself.

"You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady- But you walk around here like you want to be someone else~" His hands slid down his forearms and down his sides, his hands finding a comfortable spot on Dipper's hips. Meanwhile, Mabel sang the background, grinning and fangirling in her mind.

"( Oh whoa-oh-oh~ )"

"I know that you don't know it but you're fine so fine~"

"( Fine so fine~)"

Dipper laughed at them and was at first too serious to actually dance but gave in when Bill twirled him around, dancing to the song, encouraging him with his voice. God, he was such a flirt. Mabel had gotten her phone and started recording secretly, noticing Dipper's red and slightly embarrassed face.

"Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling. A girl like you should never look so blue~" Bill guided the younger male with his hands to sway his hips and dance to the beat. He was hesitant at first but then eventually started singing also and was more out with dancing. Soon they were all singing to the song without a care in the world.

"You're everything I see in my dreams. I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true~"

"( Oh whoa-oh-oh~)"

"I know you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine!~"

"( Fine so fine~ )"

Dipper never felt so happy to be with Bill and couldn't help but feel his face heat up as he was dancing close to the other but ignored it, enjoying the moment. Mabel set her camera down and joined in and all three of them danced together until the song ended. When it did, the battery for the radio gave out and it shut off.

They all kind of just looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Dipper wiped tears from his eyes and looked over at Bill who had doubled over and looked genuinely happy and was laughing with Mabel who leaned against him for support, wiping a tear from her eye. "That was golden!" She exclaimed and tried to calm her laughing but laughed harder.

All three of them just collapsed onto the floor and let themselfs calm down but only reduced their laughing to giggles. When all went silent, Mabel was the first to break the silence. "Hey, Bill?" Dipper looked at them both. "Yeah, Shooting Star?" There was a moment before Mabel asked, "Well... How long are you going to be staying? This is really fun being with you.."

Bill sat up and rubbed the back of his head, a tint of red on his face. Woah. Was he blushing? "I.. Uh... Don't really know... But I still have a lot to learn from the human world so it's probably going to be a while... I never thought you'd like my presence to be honest. I'm a dream demon after all." Dipper and Mabel sat up and Dipper threw a pillow at him.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, dummy.. But seriously... I too.. actually like it that you're here..." Dipper admitted, biting his lip lightly and avoiding eye contact. Bill's eye widened and he suddenly grinned and tackled the brunette and hugged him. "You're so cute, Pine Tree!" He laughed, blushing more and Mabel stood up, her fists in the air. "MY SHIP IS SAILING. BILLDIP FOR LIFEEE."

A pillow was thrown at her and she fell back, giggling then soon snorted right after. Bill used the time while Mabel wasn't looking to give Dipper a quick kiss on the lips and send him a wink afterwards. He blushed furiously and shoved a pillow in the blonde's face. Bill whined when he was pushed off of him and the teen cleared his throat.

"Any who, I need to go shower then go shopping. Mabel, you're going to Grenda and Candy's house today, right?" Mabel nodded and sat up, a bright smile on her face. They were still her main girls for life. "Well then Bill's coming with me to the store then.." He said and stretched and suddenly sneezed. Just like a kitten.

Bill and Mabel awe'd and were hit in the face with a pillow. "Why couldn't I have grown out of that already?! I'm sixteen!" He whined and threw his hands in the air. Bill and Mabel laughed and rolled around then to Dipper with stupid faces on. He huffed and looked at them as he sat up. "You two are children." Right as Bill was going to say something Soos and Wendy came in the room.

"Hey, hey, what's up guys?" Wendy said, her voice had become more feminine over the years but still as chill as ever. Dipper smiled as he saw her. "Nothing much, just being lazy butts. What are you guys doing here?" He still had a tiny crush on her but knew it was never going to happen so just let them be friends. Bill however had a face tht said he didn't like her not one bit.

"We just came here to chill since we're bored and Stan forgot to tell us that there was no work today." Wendy explained and plopped onto the couch and Soos sat down on the floor with Mabel and immediately started talking about this girl he had been dating for a long while now. Bill was squinting at Wendy and she didn't notice thankfully. Sighing a bit the brunette got behind Bill then got to his knees and leaned his arms and head on the top of the blonde's.

"Hey, Will?" The dream demon seemed to snap out of it and tilted his head back to look at Dipper who moved his hands and looked down at him, blushing slightly at how close they were. 'Wanna go to the store and get snacks? We have to go sometime anyways." 'Will' grinned and nodded. he smiled and stood up. 'We'll be back, he just got to go to the store. We'll come back with snacks for you guys." And off they went.

It wasn't particularly special as they got everything then snacks but they kind of did it slow, enjoying each others company. Dipper hen realized that Bill hadn't tried too many times to touch him sexually but was more nicer and less cold. He smiled and laughed and was even helpful. He wondered why though. Not that he didn't like it or anything but he was curious to why the sudden change was happening.

Dipper and Bill left the store and when in front of the shack, he stopped the cart they used to go the the store. He stopped for a second and looked at Bill who was humming and unbuckled his seatbelt. There was certainly something different about him. He looked at Bill's hands and his eyes widened slightly. His nails were sharp as always but black. He never had black nails and Mabel never used that color with nail polish.

He got off the cart and got the stuff, the other helping and walked inside with him. He put the stuff down and grabbed a nearby shovel before making sure the blonde wasn't looking and walked to him and held the shovel with both hands before taking a deep breath and hitting Bill in the back of the head with the shovel. Mabel ran into the room. "What was that?!" Her eyes widened as she saw Bill on the floor and Dipper with the shovel in hand, panting.

"Dipper, what the hell?!" She shrieked. "That's not Bill!" He shrieked back and dropped the shovel. He kneeled down and took the false Bill's hand and pointed to his black sharp nails. "Have you noticed that Bill knew a little too much about being human? And that he never used his magic anymore? And how he knew all the words to the song we danced to earlier?" Ouch. He realized he was dancing with someone he didn't even know. Pushing that aside, he let the hand fall limply on the floor again. Mabel pulled duct tape out of her sweater pocket and said, "I never thought I'd say this but... Let's tape em to a chair."

Dipper looked up at her and stared for a moment before covering his mouth, trying not to laugh and she did the same. "Pffft-" For some reason, that was funny and they couldn't take each other seriously. "Okay, okay. Serious time. Let's tape em." Dipper said giggling a bit and kind of felt bad for laughing while an unconsious guy was on the floor but it wasn't Bill so didn't feel too bad about it. So, they ended up duct taping the imposter to a chair.

**Bill POV:**

What the hell is taking Dipper so long? Did he really fall for that stupid human trying to be me? Tch. What a nuisance... Bill thought as he rested his head against the stone wall. He was in a dungeon. But not specifically a normal one. Around it was a devil's trap. As in a circle with a spell that kept demons in it. He couldn't take off the chains either since they were holy. Which burned but he didn't mind the pain much since he was a demon and thought it was hilarious. Well the first few days anyways. Now it just pissed him off.

He heard footsteps and out of the shadows came out Gideon. "Why hello there, Bill Cipher! Like those chains? My men designed them for me! You look kind of thin, have you eaten recently?" The white haired teen cackled and threw his head back. Bill was not amused and rather pissed. "What do you want, Gideon? I don't have time for your shenanigans." His voice was a growl and was furious. "Remember when we made a deal? And you oh so greatly failed to help me further in getting the Mystery Shack? Well now it's payback! Once I saw you, I recognized that voice anywhere!'

"Seriously? That's what this is about? Talk about immature. Look, kid. you can't fool Dipper for long. He will find me. And he will help me escape." He said this confidently but the other just laughed. "It's been a week, Bill Cipher! He has already fell for my imposter of you and he will soon be taken away!" The dream demon growled and stood, tugging on the chains that burned his skin. "NEVER!" Gideon looked gleeful and walked over to a lever and pulled it, making holy water spill into the dungeon and Bill yelled out in pain, finding this one not hilarious at all.

"Oh but yes! I will make sure I'll have my revenge on the Pines family and the demon who bailed on me!" He laughed hysterically but a guy walked in the room. "Sir, your icecream is here." He stopped laughing and yelled at the man. "JUST PUT IT IN MY BEDROOM, DANG IT." Gideon looked at Bill once again after clearing his throat. "Anyways... I will be back. Good luck with your hilarious pain!"

Bill growled before closing his uncovered eye, shaking his head in anger before sitting back into the floor, remembering when he had been kidnapped.

_"Lets just grab him and go!" Someone whispered as they walked towards the sleeping dream demon and another stopped them. "He's a dream demon, use the devils trap!" And so they carefully put him onto a blanket that had a devils trap set into it. He could move if he wanted and surprisingly didn't wake up until they took him to the dungeon. His eye shot open and he struggled, immediately trying to use his magic but then held him down and he was powerless. And just like that, he was forced into chains and locked in the cell. _

_He sat there struggling but laughed at the pain the blessed chains had given him. How stupid. This was merely pain that made him laugh and made him highly amused. All throughout the week, they would feed him only once a day and he would refuse it anyways. He was stubborn and violent, trying to kill anyone that got too close. Once day they decided to punish him with holy water. That was a pain he couldn't take. It was in a way bittersweet. He felt the pure feeling it gave him but he was a demon and was not pure so it burned him, trying to get rid of the impurity. _

Bill hung his head low and closed his eye more tightly. He could only hope Dipper would save him. He had a lot of time to think and realized he did want to keep him to himself and not just for the deal. He constantly thought about him and wanted to see him. Dipper would get flustered when he would suggest sexual things but didn't seem to like him in a sense. What the hell was he feeling? He was scared Dipper might not come but then again sad about the thought and realized he might like the human romantically.

This all blew his intelligent mind. He felt scared, sad, and a little bit hopeless. What was wrong with him? Before creating the body for himself he never felt those things. Never in his long life. But he did have a bond with the body so their minds are one. And now he had a sense of humanity in him. He now thought somewhat like a human and had normal emotions like a human. He was in denial at first but accepted it on the fifth day he was in the dungeon alone. Nothing could change it now. If his human body died, a part of him would be missing. So he could only wait for Dipper Pines, the teen who he threatened and was somewhat cruel to him.

_"Dipper... __**Don't leave me alone..."**_ He whispered and opened his eye once again, knowing that with his mind control Dipper would get the message. This was a fight that was meant to be fought by humans. And that is when Bill realized why humans were how they were and why they existed. It seemed like even today he learned new things to store in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7: The Finding

Dipper POV:

'Dipper... Don't leave me alone...' Dipper froze when hearing Bill's voice in his head but thought he heard it through his ears and looked around frantically. "Bill?!" Mabel looked at him in question then realization. "Did you hear him?!"

"I-I think... Did he just talk to me through his head...? Oh! Maybe I can ask where he is!" Dipper closed his eyes and focused on the voice he had heard in his head. "Bill..." Ever since he was possessed by Bill, he could sense the dream demon but he was interrupted by the fake Bill waking up, groaning. "What the..."

Dipper opened his eyes again and walked over to the impostor. "Hey, where's Bill?" The impostor tilted his head. "What do you mean, Pine Tree? I am Bill." He struggled with the ropes. "If you really are Bill, use your magic to burn the ropes." The impostor snapped his fingers but nothing happened. He snapped again. "Why aren't they working?!"

Wait... Did this person really think he was Bill? "Dipper help! You know I'm Bill, right?!" Dipper shook his head. "Bill would never panic. You aren't Bill Cipher." It seemed like a slap in the face to the stranger and they looked down. "Then who am I...?" So he didn't even know. That sucked. Mabel suddenly began to untie the stranger. "Wait Mabel, don't! We don't know if he's lying!" Dipper exclaimed, pulling his sister away.

His sister shook her head. "Come on, look at him! He doesn't even know who he is! We've dealt with this before remember?" Dipper frowned and pulled Mabel away and out of the room. "But this isn't about him losing his memory by a machine. For all we know, he could be faking it." His twin gave him a cute look. "But Dipper..." The younger of the two turned away and bit his lip.

"No, it's too risky." Dipper turned to his sister again and gave her a stern look, knowing Mabel would agree. And so she did. They both walked to the impostor who looked almost exactly like Bill. "Well? Can you untie me now?" Dipper shook his head and crossed his arms. "Sorry, no. We can't. Not until you tell us about Bill." The blonde groaned and squirmed. "Are you serious? I told you, I don't even know who I am!" Both teens looked at each other before nodding. The stranger looked between them confused until Dipper took out the duct tape again and held it up.

"Well, since you know nothing, I guess you won't have to talk at all, right?" The stranger's eyes widened and they squirmed, trying to get out of the duct tape. "Wait a second, I'm telling you to let me g- mm! Mmm-" The brunette had put tape over his mouth and left the room with Mabel without looking back, if anyone else saw, they would think both twins were heartless and crazy, but they honestly had their reasons.

Stranger's POV:

'These kids are fucking crazy...' The impostor thought to himself and looked around to find a way to get loose from the duct tape the two teenagers had put on him. He had orders. Orders he needed to follow to be number one, and nothing was going to stop him from being number one. 'Alright... So all I have to do is make them believe and get rid of the two runts... This will be easy. Pine Tree over here has a thing for Bill and Shooting Star has a weakness for being kind. This should be easy.' Oh he thought it would be.

After a while, Mabel came into the room and he put on his acting face, struggling and was successful in getting the tape out from his mouth and saying in a desperate voice, "Mabel, please! Help me! You know everything I know is what Bill knows! I wish I knew where he is- I really do! B-But I'm just so... So scared..." He hung his head low and made his shoulders shake as if he was beginning to cry. "I've been in enough acting classes to know, that is not how you cry." He looked at her surprised and she was on the floor, sitting crisscross apple sauce.

"We think it's a spell on you that makes you look exactly like Bill. But you're not human." The stranger squinted at her. "Oh is that so?" "Not exactly, I thought of all enemies Bill might have and I thought of certain one he told me about." Dipper said as he walked in the room, laptop in hand. "Mephistopheles, a fallen angel whose powers are from hell as he was then turned into a demon once rebelling against God, and it just so happens, Mephistopheles made Bill, once an angel, into a demon because of a contract. Somehow, the contract was broken and I'm sure the demon would have been pissed off at that. A demon also has the ability to change form as in take someone's skin, not literally but one look is enough."

Dipper closed his laptop and looked directly at the stranger. "Any of that ring a bell?" Suddenly, the impostor began to laugh, shaking his head. Both twins looked at him confused. "Yeah, you're right! To think, two kids could figure me out! The name's Mephistopheles, I earned a high position in hell, nice to meet you!" His form began to change and suddenly he seemed as if he was around the age thirty and had a purple tux with a polka dotted tie and black dress shoes. He had a toothy grin plastered on his face and his eyes were a light purple that seemed nice but deadly in a sense.

He had short red fiery hair that was spiked and was almost like Bill's with a small pointed beard. "So, let's all have a small chat." The demon snapped his fingers, expecting for the duct tape to be gone and snapped again, his grin fading. "Can't use your demonic powers now can you? This trap was originally for Bill in case he got out of line but it was pretty easy to get you in here. Look up." Dipper said, and when Mephistopheles looked up, above him was a devils trap. He groaned and shook his head. "Seriously, a devils trap? How does a kid like you know about this?"

The teen shrugged and smiled a little. "I was taught by two brothers, the Winchester brothers. Now, tell us where Bill is and we won't send you back to hell. Seem fair?" Mephistopheles chuckled and shook his head. "Look, I have a score to settle with Bill and I don't need you getting in my way, you hear me kid? He belongs to me and shouldn't be roaming around. He's still my puppet understand me?" His voice was cold and vile, heartless and soulless. Dipper whispered something in Mabel's ear and she nodded, standing up and leaving, closing the door behind her. The teen brought out holy water and salt and the demons eyes widened. It was going to be a long afternoon.

~Three hours later..~

Mephistopheles coughed violently and shook his head. "Enough! Alright, I'll tell you!" Dipper put the holy water down and crossed his arms. He felt bad, really bad about torturing a demon for answers but sometimes it just needed to be done. "Good. Now where is he?" The demon cursed in his mind and sighed. "Underneath Gravity Falls is a hidden sell room. Gideon has him in one that's full of Devil traps. He wants revenge and I was going to help him with it before you runts ruined it for me. I told you where he is, now let me go."

Dipper shook his head. "Knowing a demon, you'll kill me once free." He got his phone out and called someone. "Sam, Dean? I've got a demon here for you to take care of... Thanks." With that he hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk my sister dying by setting you free." Mephistopheles just laughed. "Or is it something else? You feel something for Cipher, don't you? He isn't someone you can trust, oh no, no, no. Don't tell me he hasn't told you about his... dark past. If he loves you too, I'm sure he'll tell you, right?"

The demon grinned as he knew he got to the boy and he was only rewarded with holy water thrown in his face. "I'm not trusting a word you say." Dipper walked out of the room, finding his sister and telling her where Bill was. And on their way they went with everything they needed to protect themselves and both prayed to God that everything would turn out alright. A part of them knew, it wasn't going to be easy. But what would be the fun in that, right?


	8. Chapter 8: Saved (Again)

**Bill POV:**

Bill panted heavily, tired from the holy water that had been poured on him for hours. He was weak, weak as a human. The demon tried to get out of the chains but only failed, making them burn more. He had gotten no sleep, food, nor water. And that's what his human body needed. He closed his eyes and hung his head low before feeling a tug at his chest.

The bind between Dipper and Bill rippled... Meaning Dipper was near. His head instantly came up and he looked around, finding the guards were just standing there and heard gun shots. Bill stood up shakily and leaned against the wall for support, finding he had a major headache and his muscles weren't helping at all. His eye struggled to remain open as he looked towards the cell door, hoping the teen would be there.

Bill closed his eyes tightly, the dizziness making him want to fall unconscious. All he heard was Gideon shouting orders, gunshots, and screams... Then suddenly Dipper's voice. He opened his eye and was surprised to see the brunette with two other men, ruining the devil traps and breaking his chains. He felt arms wrap around him and hug him tightly. The blonde held onto the source and looked at their face to see a teary eyed Dipper. He chuckled weakly and muttered as cupped the others face with his hand.

"You came... You really... Came..." With that last word, he lost consciousness. All he could think was, _'You came...'_

**Three Days Later:**

Bill opened his uncovered eye groaning softly as he woke. His head hurt but not as much as it did in the dungeon. Speaking of the dungeon, what happened...? The dream demon stopped looking at the ceiling and looked around to see he was in a white room with windows. He did a double take to see what was next to him. Or should he say who? Next to him was Dipper, his head on the bed as he slept. He reached over and took off his hat, caressing his hair softly but not enough to wake him.

The male sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. "What am I doing...?" He asked himself as he closed his eyes. Inside, he was happy to see Dipper. But he realized that the humanity in him was making him feel these things. Without it, he wouldn't have these... These feelings for this certain human. Bill looked over to the human he cared about so much and leaned over, kissing the top of his head. "Dipper..." He cherished his scent before pulling away and closing his eye, sleep being something he needed.

**Dipper POV:**

Dipper had been by Bill's side all the three days, even after hearing Dean and Sam's warning and their argument in the hall in which Dean had asked, 'He's a demon why should we have rescued him?!' Dean was arguing but the brunette interrupted the two men and placed a valid point. 'If Bill dies, where does my soul go? Bill isn't associated with hell, there's no contact between heaven and hell and Bill.' So the argument ended with that.

Dipper was a teenager that had fallen for a dream demon. Yet he felt terrible for even loving a demon, but he honestly couldn't help it. Dipper went to sleep with these thoughts.

When waking, the brunette yawned softly and opened his eyes to see Bill still asleep but his hat was off. He could have sworn it was on earlier... Dipper shrugged and stood up, seeing a bathroom was in the room and walked to it and opened it to see clean clothes that belonged to him and a towel. Mabel probably set it up for him and next to his clothes were ones set for Bill's.

He blushed at that and bit his lip, shaking a certain thought out of his mind and closed the door behind him, using the bathroom and then stripping to take a long shower. When out, he dried his hair and body, slipping on his clothes and cleaning up, exiting to go to the window and open the blinds to let the light of the morning to come in. He had a blue plain shirt and some loose Harem pants, no shoes or socks.

Dipper hummed and sat at the window, looking out. They were at a hospital away from Gravity Falls. Not far, but just out of town. There were trees just as big outside and he sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath soon after. He heard a small noise to his right and turned his head to see Bill waking and sitting up. Bill had a white button up shirt on that wasn't buttoned up all the way and pants that were loose. Nurses dressed him, happy to do so for a handsome male.

His blonde hair was bright in the light and he rubbed his eye and looked directly at Dipper soon after he did. Dipper froze for a second, blushing slightly but got up quickly and almost ran to the male, knocking him back against the bed with a hug. Bill grunted and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, pulling him closer into the hug. "Nice to see you too, Pine Tree." Bill said after a moment, making Dipper realize he was now in the others lap, arms around his neck.

He bit his lip and pulled back slightly. "Sorry..." The blonde grinned. "Did ya miss me?~ Admit it, you missed me~" Dipper huffed and crossed his arms. "Shut up before I knock you back asleep." Bill only laughed and rubbed circles onto his waist with his thumbs gently. "I know you did." Dipper blushed slightly more and reached up again but noticed the others eye patch was off but his hair covered his eye still.

Dipper hesitantly pushed his hair out of his face and gasped softly at the sight, seeing his eye had no pupil but was white with a yellow symbol. Bill blinked both eyes, letting the teen study his unique eye. The brunette's hands were on both sides of the dream demons face and Bill leaned in, watching as Dipper's eyes widened. The blonde leaned in until they were nose to nose and Dipper's face had a light blush on it. "Bill...?" Dipper asked softly.

The demon didn't answer and pressed his lips to the others, closing his eyes. Dipper's hands slid up to his hair, tangling his fingers in the soft locks. He gently kissed back, resisting the urge to close his eyes as he wanted to keep the image of Bill in his mind, wanting to make sure this wasn't some dream. Even if it wasn't, he'd cherish this memory, fake or not. Bill tilted his head and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past the brunette's lips to taste his sweetness. Dipper blushed slightly more and tugged softly at his hair.

Near the door, someone cleared their throat. Dipper didn't hear it and Bill made no move to break the kiss, only holding a finger up to tell the person to hold on for a second. Dipper tugged lightly on the others hair, his eyes had closed from the feeling of Bill kissing him and holding him close. Bill opened his eyes to see who was at the door only to see the two hunters, Dean and Sam. He smirked into the kiss, purposely looking at Dean who looked pissed off and flipped both of them over, biting the boy's lip softly, hearing Dipper's soft gasp once again.

The hunter finally had enough and walked to them. "Alright, that's enough you two." Dean said, pushing Bill off of him and pulling Dipper off the bed. At this, the teen blushed and bit his lip, rubbing his arm. "Sorry…" The oldest brother of the hunters raised his eyebrows. "Sorry? That's what you want to say? Maybe you should try explaining why we find you making out with a demon when obviously he's evil, and two, you're too underage to be doing things like that!" Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean. We can't judge. He does what he wants. If he's been with him this long without getting hurt, I think he's good. After all, this is a different kind of demon."

"A demon is still a demon!" Dean exclaimed. Bill sighed and stood up, a bit shakily, but steadied himself. "I don't think we have had the chance to meet, Dean Winchester. I am a demon who made his own body and the price that comes with it is that a part of me is human. Whether you say so or not, this boy's soul is mine and I intend to protect what is mine. You know what it's like to be a demon, don't you? How heartless and in control you've felt while one. You know that I am the master of the mind, so I can see right through you. This eye-" He pointed to his right eye that had a triangle on it. "-This eye is what makes me see everything. Even when the sun is out, I can see the stars, I can see every bone in your body, every fear in your mind and what do I do to hurt you? I do nothing. All you get is my thanks and a favor."

Bill said this sternly and Dipper looked between them, not knowing what to say. Dean walked to the demon, relatively short and looked him right in the eye. "Alright, you're welcome. But if I find out you hurt an inch of that kid's body, I will hunt you and rip you to shreds. Got that?" Bill narrowed his eyes at him. "I've got it, Winchester. Oh and one other thing… I think you have guts to be saying that about the underage thing. I mean, look at you and Sam."

Dipper made a confused look and suddenly Dean's face was red from either embarrassment or anger. He couldn't tell. Sam whistled and pulled his older brother back. "I think it's time to leave now! Thank you Mr. Cipher for uh, not hurting us, excuse my brother. Nice seeing you Dipper, we'll be on our way." He gave a small wave and dragged Dean out who had started cursing on Bill's grave.

Bill hummed in amusement and turned to Dipper. "Well, it looks like I have two hunters that aren't so happy with me owning you." Dipper shrugged a bit. "They're just doing their job… Also, what did you mean about the underage thing with Dean and Sam?" The demon smirked and chuckled. "They'll tell you when they grow a pair of steel balls." The brunette laughed at that and Bill watched him, coming closer to the boy. Dipper's laugh slowly faded once seeing the demon he loved was right in front of him. "So… Bill."

"Yes, Pine Tree?" Bill asked as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I-I uh… Have something to ask you." He bit his lip, fiddling a bit with the others shirt. "Oh? Ask away." Dipper took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Do you… Do you kiss me because you want me lustfully? Or do you kiss me because you have feelings for me…?" He asked, looking right into his eyes. Bill seemed shocked by this and opened his mouth to say something when Mabel burst through the doors. "BILL!" She had a bandage on her arm. She had indeed been shot on the arm but was as energetic as always.

Bill looked at Mabel, his hair covering his eye, and smiled. "Hey, Shooting Star." Dipper bit his lip and cursed in his mind. He really wanted to know. Mabel walked to both of them and smiled brightly. "Are you feeling better? I'm talking to both of you." They both nodded but in all honest they both were exhausted. Dipper suddenly asked, "Hey, how did we pay for the hospital bill again…?"

"That's where I come in." A voice said at the door. As they all turned their heads to see who it was it was none other than the one and only Pacifica Northwest. She was dressed in a purple sweater and tights with shoes Mabel would wear. Both Bill and Dipper knew Mabel dressed her like that. Bill had to hold back a grin and the younger of the twins had to bit his lip to hold in his laughter. Pacifica rolled her eyes and walked to them, hands on her waist. Mabel threw her arm around her shoulders and smiled brightly.

"I called Pacifica and she lent us a hand! And I leant her clothes!" Mabel's style had never really changed she still wore and made sweaters that were puffy and big, but indeed comfortable. Pacifica seemed to blush a bit and huffed. "You guys owe me. Big time, I had to ride out of town just for this." At this, Dipper rolled his eyes. Damn rich girl. Mabel only grinned and hugged her tightly. "Of course, just name the price!"

"Gold?" Bill guessed and everyone looked at the demon confused. "What? Gold is always good."

"Anyways, I'm inviting you all to a party, and the blonde guy who looks creepy. You guys better come, it's supposed to be 'commoner worthy' so I need Mabel's help for decorations and Dipper and that guy's help for invitations."

"A party?!" Mabel squealed, eyes large and bright. Dipper knew there wasn't getting out of this one, especially since his twin loved parties and planning. "It's in a week I'll be picking you all up. By the way, tall guy, what's your name?" Pacifica asked with a small smirk on her face. "B-" Dipper cut the dream demon off and quickly said, "William! His name is William!" Both blonde's looked at Dipper with an eyebrow raised and he flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Okay-" She drawled out the word and put her hands on her hips. "Well, William, I'll see you in a week as well as the twins~" Pacifica turned on her heels and walked out.

For some reason, Dipper dreaded the thought of going to a party. Bill on the other hand was grinning like a madman. Maybe that was why.


	9. Chapter 9: The Party

_One week later:_

Dipper sighed as he looked in the mirror, trying to put on his bow tie right but ended up choking himself in the process. And so, Mabel had to come and help, tying it perfectly and grinning. She was wearing a colorful puffy dress since the theme was "gay" as Pacifica put it. She almost sounded like she hated gays but then again, there was something about it. Dipper on the other hand was wearing just a plain black tux and washable colorful spray in his hair. "Why of all themes does it have to be colorful?" Bill asked walking in, eyebrow raised.

Both Mabel and Dipper's eyes widened. Bill had pushed his golden hair back that had colorful streaks in it and was wearing a yellow formal suit with a black bowtie and was fixing his sleeves. His black eye patch was in place and he looked stunning. "Look at you! I didn't know you could dress like that!" Mabel exclaimed with a squeal. Bill actually looked quite offended and huffed. "Please, Shooting Star, I like to be formal, I know how to play dress up as you humans do for something fancy." The demon said with a huff. "Well, Pine Tree? How do I look?" Dipper could only breathe out one word in an embarrassing tone. "Hot…" Bill only chuckled and walked to him, messing with his hair. "Thank you. We need to do something with your hair and this trademark hat." The healed demon said, clearly in thought.

Mabel grinned and snapped her fingers. "Bill, take care of Dipper's hair, Dipper, give me your jacket." Dipper was about to object but Bill used his magic to take it off and reappear in Mabel's hands. "Thanks, Billy~" She said with a grin and ran off somewhere while trusting Bill to Dipper's hair completely. The teen male was sweating nervously as the taller male messed with his hair and hummed in thought, a small smirk on his rather attracting lips. "Don't worry, Dipper, I'm not going to do anything bad for once." Bill said reassuringly. Somehow, that only made Dipper worry more. He took a deep breath and clothes his eyes, letting Bill mess with his hair and felt the touches grow softer but suddenly rough and felt his hair being pulled back and he gasped, opening his eyes but only saw black. Bill's hand was over his eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't open your eyes." Bill demanded and he nodded a bit shakily. He felt a brush, the others set of hands and a stare boring into him it was rather intense. He felt something else pulling at his hair but it was hot. He heard the demons hiss then laugh. Dipper just had to open his eyes and saw Bill with a burn mark on his hand and immediately scolded him. "No, that's bad, Bill." He said and was given a deadly look that scared the living shit out of him. "Didn't I tell you not to open your eyes?" Bill said with a growl and stared hard at him. He gulped and shuttered. "I-I'll only close my eyes if you agree to not burn yourself." Wait, was that a straightener?

"What do I get in return?" Bill asked his voice slightly less deadly and Dipper bit his lip. "You have my obedience for a day and… a free kiss." He offered with a slight blush. Bill had been asking over and over for a kiss and it was a deal that sounded good to him and he grinned evilly. "I like it, shake on it." Bill demanded, holding out his hand that was covered in blue flames and he bit his lip hard, hesitantly taking his hand, shaking it then closed his eyes as he made a deal and intended to keep it. "Good boy~" Bill praised him and pat his head, beginning to work on his hair again.

By the time he was done, Mabel had finished also and walked into the room and let out another squeal as she looked at Dipper's hair. His curly locks were now straight and swiped to the right. The left of his hair was tucked behind his ear and looked very formal indeed. "Bill, how did you do that?!" Mabel asked in amazement and Bill chuckled, setting the brush in his hand down. "I just experimented to see what looked best on him. You can open your eyes now, Pine Tree." Dipper did just that, quickly looking in the mirror and he blinked before saying, "I'm so hot I could kiss myself. Hey- where's my birthmark?" Dipper asked curiously, touching his forehead. "Oh, I used a little magic to hide it, you seemed nervous about it so I took care of it for you, just stay close to me. Not that you have any other choice."

Mabel gave them a confused look but Dipper just waved it off. "Right, so are we going or not? I really want to get this over with." His twin sister smacked him. "Oh shush, it'll be fun, now, put this on." She handed him his jacket and he put it back on, finding that there was a blue pine tree that had been sowed onto his jacket almost perfectly. "Oh wow… Thanks Mabes!" He said with a grin and hugged his twin tightly their hugs had become less awkward in a way so she hugged back. "No problem, Bro-Bro~" She said with an equal grin. Bill watched and immediately got jealous with Shooting Star getting more skin contact than himself with Pine Tree. He didn't show it though. "So, are we going?" Bill asked, almost in a bored manner. "Oh, of course, come on, I don't want to be late!" The teen girl said and headed to the car.

Bill grumbled something about Mabel being the one who took too long but they really finished at the same time. When Mabel was reaching for the keys, Dipper got them first, shaking his head. "I get to drive." But right as he was going to walk out the door it burst open. Pacifica was there in a rather short bright pink dress, it was hard to miss when looking at her. "Alright, losers I can't have you arriving in a trashy car so I came to pick you all up… I must say, you all look pretty good." Pacifica said with a small smirk but her eyes lingered on Mabel for a moment, her smirk growing slightly. Mabel seemed to blush under her gaze and tucked her hair behind her ear, biting her lip. Bill and Dipper just kind of looked between them. Bill seemed to get it more than Dipper and silently whispered, "_Oh_." The youngest of the twins just stared confused. Was this a girl thing? Or was he missing something?

"So, are we going or all we all just going to stand here staring like idiots?" Bill asked with a slight grin and Pacifica shot him a look that said, "Shut it." He shot her the same look but mockingly. "Fine, let's go." She turned with a flip of her hair and walked back out, a limo waiting outside. It was long and white. It really stood out in the area where they were in. A man was waiting near it and immediately opened the door for Pacifica and them. Dipper kind of felt awkward since he had to sit so close to Bill, their hips were touching and he avoided looking at him and just looked to his right, seeing that Mabel's puffy dress was taking up the rest of the seat but she looked so happy he didn't say anything about it and chuckled.

Pacifica was right in front of them and crossed her arms, watching Mabel mainly as the door was shut for them. There was a long silence but Dipper broke it with a small squeak but only because Bill slipped an arm around his waist and held his hip, rubbing it lightly that sent shivers down the teen's spine. "What's wrong, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, straight faced. "N-Nothing…" He said embarrassed and tried to be civil about this and reminded himself that it was just a simple touch. The blonde in front of them rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well anyways, this party is going to be huge and my family is only letting the town in if they dress nice and because it's a national thing since same sex marriage is legalized I think." Mabel gasped. "Really, are you serious?! That is so cool!" She said excitedly. Bill was staring at Dipper who just kind of coughed and looked at his hands that were on his lap.

After minutes of Pacifica and Mabel talking, the limo stopped and they had arrived. "We're here. Now, just smile and try to look nice." The rich blonde told them and waited till the door opened to get out and people were taking pictures and flashes were everywhere. Dipper had to blink rapidly and followed after Bill who got out after the girl and helped Mabel out with a smile as she looked beautiful with her makeup and dress. He didn't get to look at her for long though, Pacifica just looped arms with her and started to walk with her first and after they walked up the steps and inside, everyone looked at Dipper and Bill expectantly. Dipper blushed slightly when Bill looped arms in his and had a charming smile. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked and Bill smirked, pulling him closer. "She said to smile and look nice, right?" Dipper nodded and forced a smile that looked real enough to the people and had to blink several times as the bright flashes assaulted his eyes as they walked up the stairs and entered. He hadn't expected everyone to just ignore who went in but then again he was also glad. The theme was indeed very colorful and it was like a club except fancy. Everyone was talking or dancing, drinks in hand. Now Dipper wasn't the social type so just stayed close to Bill who looked rather intimidating when someone looked ready to talk to them. "So, um… Want a drink?" Dipper asked Bill, looking up at him. The dream demon smirked a bit and nodded. "Sure, don't be gone for long, Pine Tree." The teen nodded and pulled away from the other, heading over to the table. The drink looked like punch but little did he know that it was laced with alcohol.

After about an hour of talking with Bill and actually having a good time, he began to worry about where Mabel and Pacifica were.

**_Meanwhile where Mabel and Pacifica ended up…_**

"Mabel, sit down." Pacifica said with a little laugh and only got a small whine in return. She had forgotten that there would be alcohol in the punch and Mabel drank quite a lot. Pacifica did too but she of course had a tolerance for it for some odd reason. She had dragged Mabel to a room that turned out to be a bedroom. Yes, this gave her an idea but she'll save that for later, right now, she had to make sure Mabel would sober up before she did anything stupid. But this girl was being rather difficult. "I don't want to~ Hey-"The brunette hiccupped. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on her face. "You don't have to tell me, now come on, sit down." But alas, Mabel didn't listen. The blonde huffed and grabbed her arms and made her walk back until her legs hit the bed and the uncoordinated female fell back, pulling Pacifica with her.

This position would have made everything awkward if Mabel was sober but she wasn't so only a giggle could be heard. Pacifica stared down at the girl and glanced back at the door. No one would come in, right? It'll just be something that'll remain a secret. The blonde took a slightly deep breath and took the other's chin in hand. Mabel looked up at her with a curious and innocent expression it almost made her feel bad. She leaned down and kissed the girl. She expected two reactions, a slap to the face or just another slap to the face. What surprised Pacifica that was an immediate reaction and the fact that Mabel kissed back after letting out a short gasp. She felt arms wrap around her neck and she couldn't help but smile. Sure, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, especially when Mabel was drunk, but she had been waiting so long. It was just so damn tempting for her with the girl under her.

Pacifica tilted her head to deepen the kiss and swiped her tongue across Mabel's bottom lip, gaining access and slipped her tongue in the other's mouth, exploring curiously. This was actually her first kiss but she knew what to do after some weird events. Mabel let out a soft moan and closed her eyes a bit tightly, she had never experienced something like this and she was drunk and it made her want Pacifica in many ways but she was too messed up to think right at the moment. By the time the blonde pulled away, they were both a panting mess and saliva slowly dribbled out of Mabel's mouth. Pacifica quickly licked it up and curiously licked at the brunette's neck, wanting to see how she would react.

"Ah, P-Pacifica…" Mabel moaned out slowly and much in a slur. The blonde took this as a good sign and lightly gave her neck kisses before beginning to suck and bite at the skin. What she didn't hear was the door open as she was distracted.

**Dipper POV:**

"Can we go look for Mabel and Pacifica?" Dipper asked Bill in a worried tone and slightly slurred. He had drunk somewhat of the punch it seemed like he was a weak drinker but he was just a bit tipsy. The dream demon nodded and listened in for Shooting Star's thoughts and apparently, they were jumbled but he sensed where she was and led Dipper upstairs, making sure the kid wouldn't trip. Bill walked down the hall and to a door. "She's in here, I advise knock-"Before the demon could finish, Dipper opened the door and apparently the sight before him was not what he expected. There was Pacifica on top of Mabel. He couldn't see their faces and had to stare for a moment to process what was happening.

Bill covered his mouth and was trying not to laugh at both this situation and the horrified look on Dipper's face. "What is going on?" Dipper asked, expression not changing. Pacifica seemed to freeze for a moment but quickly got off of her, a dark blush on her face. "I was just trying to make her sleep- she's drunk!" She said, holding her hands up. Mabel sat up, a blush on her face also and she giggled, licking her lips. "Dipper, there you are!~ I missed you~" She said in a slur. Dipper squinted at Pacifica and walked over to his twin.

"Damn, you are drunk. Bill can you get her some water?" The brunette asked and the demon nodded, trying to be straight faced and went to get water. The further he walked away, the more Dipper's birthmark began to show. There was Mabel's rambling but other than that, there was a tension between Dipper and Pacifica. He didn't like the idea with Pacifica doing something thing to Mabel while she was defenseless. Bill soon came back with two drinks. One was water, the other was punch. The blonde gave the water to Mabel and she happily and a little sloppily drank it. The dream demon gave the other cup to the youngest twin. Dipper gratefully took it and drank it fast. Oh was that a bad idea. He hiccupped and licked his lips, feeling himself get a bit dizzy and took a step, almost falling but Bill held him steady.

He may or may have not gotten Dipper drunk on purpose. Oh well. "I trust you Pacifica with Mabel don't try anything else though, talk with her about it in the morning. Also, I'm taking Dipper with me to another room so he could also sober up." Without another word, Bill left, helping Dipper walk with him. He was busy looking around for a room that he didn't notice that the brunette had been stealing many other drinks and taking them all in one gulp. By the time he actually did notice, Dipper was laughing like an idiot. "I want another one~" Dipper said, his cheeks flushed. Bill grabbed the cup from his hand and tossed it aside earning a frown from the human he was leading. "Billy, that was mean!" Bill only rolled his eyes and found an empty room that didn't have anyone having sex in it. Humans and their strange parties these days were rather wild.

Bill laid Dipper on the couch and went to close and lock the door before any other drunk could come in. Dipper however was a noisy and annoying drunk, getting up and practically yelling profanities. The demon sighed and picked Dipper up, setting him on the couch again and ignored weak pushes and whining. "Pine tree, calm down."

"No, I won't! Come on, let's do something fun~ Lets have sex~" Dipper said, trying to be seductive but it sounded rather childish coming from his mouth. "As much as I'd like to play, you don't know what you're talking about, love." Bill said with a sigh and took off Dipper's jacket, putting it aside neatly. The teen huffed and pulled the other on top of him as he laid himself down on the couch. "I-"He hiccupped." I know what I'm talking about! I'm not a child!" He tried unbuttoning Bill's jacket and fumbling with the buttons, whining when he couldn't get it off. Bill let out yet another sigh and shook his head. "You can't even unbutton a simple jacket, kid I'm not going to fuck you while you're like this." Dipper squirmed and looked up at him with a smirk. "Just as I expected from an old man, I bet you can't fuck me because you're just old."

…_Old…Man…?_

Bill knew he had been alive for many, many centuries. But never had he experienced someone calling him old and so something clicked. "Old…?" Bill whispered and there was a slight hesitation on Dipper's face. "Y-Yeah, you're an old man!" The dream demon growled and pinned the teen's hands above his head, forcing himself between his legs. Ah, Dipper didn't expect to win this small mind game and Bill was just too daring to notice that the human had actually tricked him into getting what he wanted. "Don't underestimate me, Dipper."

"Bring it on, old man~" Dipper said with a smirk. Oho, he was really pushing it this time. Bill immediately kissed him deeply and roughly, holding the others hands down with one hand of his own while the other trailed down his body and quickly unbuttoned his neat pants and pulled them off along with his shoes, moving on to his shirt and just ripping it open, too impatient to actually unbutton the shirt. Dipper was kissing back just as roughly but a bit sloppily. Bill didn't mind though, it was getting somewhere. A part of him knew that he shouldn't be doing this but then again, Dipper was just being a damn tease. The demon licked Dipper's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance but his lips remained closed.

Bill let out a sigh and roughly began to grind against Dipper, earning a gasp and an opportunity for access. He explored his mouth with a groan, Dipper's moans sounding like music to his ears. He pulled away to shrug off his jacket and rip his own shirt off, not caring if the buttons popped off. Bill licked his lips and got up and off of Dipper, taking off his shoes and taking off his pants. What he didn't expect was for the brunette to get up to, taking off his boxers and socks shakily and hiccupped, lust in his eyes. The demon couldn't help but love that look and just took a moment to look over his body. Dipper seemed to catch him staring and his flushed face became a darker shade of red. That was it, he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the other by his arm and used his other hand to swipe everything off a coffee table that was nearby and pushed Dipper onto it harshly, shedding the rest of his unnecessary clothes.

Dipper panted and looked up at the possessive demon, clearly excited by what was happening. "Think you could handle it, Pine Tree?" Bill asked with a chuckle and the teen smirked more. "Can you?" Bill only laughed in amusement. Dipper was just funny while drunk and was more daring and outgoing. He hummed and kissed down his neck and chest teasingly, leaving the teen squirming but he held him still.

"Patience is the key." Bill murmured against his soft skin and kissed down his stomach and to his member, feeling Dipper squirm a little more. The demon didn't hesitate to be quick about this and took Dipper's member into his mouth, sucking hard and fast, feeling a hand tangle in his golden locks. He moved his head up and down taking him deeper each time he would take him in again. "B-Bill…!" Dipper gasped, tugging at his hair while trying to thrust his hips up. Bill suddenly pulled off of him and licked his lips, meanwhile a whine escaped the others lips. The demon licked down his member and smirked, trailing his tongue to his entrance, licking it lightly. Dipper's eyes widened. "What… What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, drunk and confused.

"Shush Pine Tree and relax." Bill ordered and slipped his tongue into him, holding his hips in place so he wouldn't squirm so much. The brunette arched his back and gripped Bill's hair with both hands. "Ah, B-Bill stoop~ it feels t-too weird…" Dipper moaned out and turned his head to the side, finding the pleasure becoming too much for him as he hadn't experienced this before. Oh but this is what Bill wanted. He wanted Dipper to squirm under him and feel so much pleasure that he couldn't take it- he was dying to see what faces he could get out of the teen. His tongue had stretched him out and he pulled back to admire his work. The human was a sweaty and horny mess indeed. Perfect. "Ready, Pine Tree? You could always tell me no more~" The demon teased and climbed on the other again, ignoring that the table they were on seemed a little unstable and wobbly. "N-No, please Bill, j-just do it…" Dipper begged underneath him and panted hard. Bill couldn't say no to that, not that he wasn't going to fuck him anyways.

"This may hurt." Bill said with a hum and didn't bother to go in slow and positioned himself to the boy's entrance and pushed in hard, making the other yelp in surprise. "O-Ow…!" Dipper whined but that was short lived as Bill began thrusting in and out of him fast and hard, reaching in between them to pump the others member to give him more pleasure than pain. It worked. Within minutes, Dipper was a loud moaning mess under him, holding onto his shoulders and meeting his hips as Bill thrust into him. Bill quickened his pace and went harder, moaning also but not as loud as his partner. The table that had been wobbly was not practically rocking back and forth and Bill slammed into him. Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

The table broke.

Both of their eyes widened when they suddenly slammed onto the floor hard and they kind of just stared at each other, frozen but panting. Dipper used a hand to cover his mouth and snorted. He couldn't help but start laughing, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world and Bill stared at him and after a moment he couldn't help but grin. "H-Holy crap, Bill, we- we broke the table!" The demon got up and pulled out of him, earning a small whimper and picked the other up. "Indeed we did. But it doesn't mean I'm finished." He said, grin widening and Dipper blushed harder, and yelped when he was thrown on the couch. Bill crawled on him and spread his legs once again, entering him and he kissed him deeply, beginning to fuck him without any mercy once again. It was a good thing there was a party going on because they were loud… very loud.

Soon, Dipper became close to release and tightened around the demon, moaning out his name, not caring if anyone heard. Bill grunted and went even faster, moving down to his neck and biting down hard enough to break the skin and licked and sucked at it, earning a small whine but pleasured moans following in pursuit. "B-Bill, I'm…!" Dipper couldn't finish his sentence as he cried out and came hard onto both of their stomachs and Bill came soon after, burying his seed deep inside the other and closed his eye for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He noticed the other seemed to be not moving and opened his eyes to look at him, worried he might have hurt him. Yes, he could worry, but to himself of course. Ah, but the teen was asleep. He wondered if he would remember this in the morning…

Probably not.


End file.
